


Animatum daemonium

by Lary_sam



Series: A vampire for a slayer [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lary_sam/pseuds/Lary_sam
Summary: Enjolras confronted the challenge of having to say to his friend what he had found out about Grantaire and what he would have to do. But would it be so simple? So black and white?





	Animatum daemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Thanks for the kudos. I hope that they keep coming.
> 
> And I'm sorry for the delay. I wanted to post this today no matter what so it's not revised or beta. I'm so sorry for my mistakes.
> 
> Hope you all like it.

Everything happened so fast. One second Enjolras was being attacked by Grantaire who revekled himself to be a vampire, and a strong and powerful one, one second after the blond was alone in the dark alley. He could feel his body starting to shake as the adrenaline decreased and his leg couldn’t keep him standing anymore..

Taking his hand to his neck. Enjolras couldn’t keep away the memory of the brunette pushing him against the wall and sinking his teeth where his fingers now touched. But more than fear Enjolras remembered the shiver that passed through his spine. Grantaire was biting him but there was something different, something more sensual than aggressive. And then… then there was the look in his eyes when he realised what had happened. There was so much angst and regret. It was just one second before the vampire had disappeared but Enjolras knew that his look would haunt him for many nights.

Enjolras had to do something. He couldn’t stay sitting there. But what should he do? His training and all that he knew about vampires… Slowly he took his phone and hit the first number in speed dial.

\- Enjolras?

-... Ferre? – His shaking voice was all his friend had to hear to know something was wrong.

\- Where are you? – Enjolras silent thanked his friend for not asking for details cause the blond was still trying to understand what had happening. And mostly what he was feeling. But if Grantaire was really a vampire… No! He was certain that Grantaire was a vampire and he as a hunter… He’s a friend too. His mind would remind. – Enjolras?

\- Sorry… I’m… I’m only a couple of street north of Musain. - The blond needed to think a little about before answer.

\- We’re already on our way. – Then the line was disconnected.

Enjolras didn’t have to wonder who was ‘we’, he was sure that ‘we’ would soon be revealed to be his best two friends, Combeferre and Courfeyrac. And it was with that thought that he allowed himself to close his eyes. Just for one second...

 

Enjolras wake up startled. He looked around and noticed that wasn’t in the alley anymore but in a sofa. His hand went to the knife hide in his waist but when he looked better he started to calm down. He knew that place. And as his heartbeat slowed down he started noticing that his head was hurting and his body was sore.. 

\- Hey… take it easy. – Turning to his right he could see Jehan was sitting with his legs crossed while a big and old book lie on them. – You scared the hell out of us.

\- Yeah… “I’m a hunter and I can care of myself”... humpf! – Courf imitated Enjolras’s voice while entered the room followed by Combeferre that was bringing a cup of tea in one hand. But Enjolras could see that his friend was more worried than angried.

Combeferre sat on the arm of the sofa and push his glasses with one hand while giving Enjolras the cup with his other before fixing his attention on the blond. – You lost some blood so I thought it was wise to let you rest a little but you still need fluids so drink.

Enjolras knew better than try to argue with a worried Combeferre so he accepted the cup and took a sip. - How long I was out?

\- Two hours.

\- What?! - Enjolras shouted to Courfeyrac. He couldn’t have been unconscious for so long… he had to find Grantaire and… and what? 

Memories of the cynic came to his mind. How the brunette seems to laugh with all of his body when listening to Bossuet’s jokes. Or how he would cheer after defeating Bahorel in arm wrestling. The delicacy when braiding Jehan’s hair. Always letting Courfeyrac jumping in his back and carrying when the group went to the beach or otherwise the other would complain about the hot sand while refusing to wear his sandals. How he could be so infuriating while arguing with the blond because while Enjolras wanted to deny his insight they were smart and well placed. And that was what more frustrate Enjolras because he could see so much potential… and the way he would look at Enjolras sometimes. The slayer wasn’t so blind like his friends thought.

How could he reconcile that Grantaire with the Grantaire that attacked him. He saved you too. That voice that refuse to shut up remind him. But the look in R’s eyes before bit him… It wasn’t the friend that he knew in that moment. The slayer in him knew that what attacked him was dangerous and what should do. But his heart hurted only thinking about it. How would he be capable of… it was Grantaire… but Grantaire was a vampire...

\- Enjolras? – Combeferre touched his arm and Enjolras jumped a little. He was so lost in his thoughts that didn’t notice how his friends exchanged worries looks about him.

\- Sorry. – Enjolras rubbed a hand in his face and let it fell to his neck where Grantaire had bitten although there was no visible sign and smile to Jehan. – Thanks, Jehan. You’re getting better.

The little wizard let his head fall shy. - It wasn’t a big deal. Just a little healing spell. Nothing complicated.

Enjolras smiled but when he turned to Combeferre, his friend had an arched eyebrow waiting for an explanation what made the slayer sigh. - It was… well… I was fighting a vampire and it was going as expected but I lost my foot for one second… but before it could kill me it was attacked by another vampire. - Enolras bit his lip in hesitation. When he looked up Combeferre had one eyebrow arched as waiting for him to continue. – Grantaire.

\- R?! – Courf looked to his friends as to know if he was the only one without understanding how Grantaire’s name appeared in the history.. – Did he get himself in trouble? Was he attacked too? Enjolras, is he okay?! – The brunette was starting to get agitated thinking about the worst scenarios. - Did you get hurt saving him like a damn hero?

The sorrow look that Enjolras threw to Coufeyrac made him shut up. - No… he wa the second… - The slayer couldn’t face his friends and lowered his eyes. - The second vampire..

The silence fell for some minutes forcing Enjolras to look up and in that moment Courfeyrac started to laugh.

\- Very funny, Enjolras, and I thought that you didn’t have sense of humor. Our drunk and cynic R... a vampire? Really, very funny… - But the blond wasn’t laughing. - Enjolras?

\- Was him who bit you? – Combeferre had an unreadable look but Enjolras nodded in confirmation. – Do you know where he go?

\- Guys, come on? It’s R we talking about. - Courf had gotten up and looked from Enjolras and Combeferre to Jehan who was curled in himself on the poof beside. - Even if this was true everybode knows he would never attack Enjolras. Jehan!

Jehan flinched a little and bit his lip before turned to Enjolras. - Are you sure, Enjolras?

\- Better for you tell us everything from the start. - Combeferre interrupted before Enjolras could answer.

And so Enjolras did. He told everything. How he had tracked the other vampire, how he had been disarmed in the fight and how Grantaire had saved him only for next second attack him.

\- There’s something wrong. - Combeferre got up and walked toward the library.

\- Of course there’s something wrong. Grantaire would NEVER attack Enjolras! - Courfeyrac couldn’t keep still and had been walking circles. - I’m mean… I believe the part that he helped you but come on everybody knows that Grantaire is mad about E...

\- Courf! – Jean stopped him with a glare.

\- What? – Enjolras looked from Courf to Jehan.

Courf ignored the glare and kept going. - Jehan, we here talking how Grantaire is a vampire and apparently attacked Enjolras. Soon we will be making plans to kill him. So excuse me if I’m trying to defend a friend and to show that something must be wrong because I know that Grantaire would never hurt Enjolras. No when it obvious that the drunk is mad in love for him.

Jean closed his eyes for one second and shook his head. - We could keep discussing without you speak that part. - And then he looked at Enjolras who seems spooked. - You shouldn’t have discovered it this way.

\- No… that doesn’t make sense. - Enjolras shook his head but the memories all his interactions with the cynic came to his mind. All the smiles and heat glances. But especially how Grantaire had pushed him against the wall rubbing his erection against him. The mad look in his eyes wasn’t of someone who was cruel and want to kill. There was something there… something that Enjolras didn’t have realized before but that had made his heart beat fast and not in an unwanted way…. - No! He’s a vampire. He doesn’t have a soul and got you all fooled.

\- I don’t believe that’s the case. – Combeferre came back with a heavy and old book in his hands. - You said he had you overpowered. - He paused waiting for Enjolras confirmation. - So, why would he stop?

Enjolras started to answer but stopped when he remembered the look in Grantaire’s eyes almost like he was just realizing what he had done. - I don’t know but he looked terrified.

\- Animatum daemonium. – Combeferre read from the book what sounded latim. – A demon with a soul.

\- A vampire with a soul? Combeferre, that’s insane. - Enjolras didn’t know what to think. Inside him was all a battle between all he had been teached about vampires and all those news feeling. But it was new? And the way Grantaire looked at him like he didn’t believe what he had done… but why would he have attacked him in the first place?

\- We need to find him. - Courfeyrac seemed to gain some control. - Jehan, do you have some spell that could help us find him?

\- Maybe but I will need time and I don’t have all the ingredients here. - The wizard looked from Courf to Enjolras.

\- Come on, I bet we will find those ingredients at Joly and Bossuet’s. - He spoke while taking Jehan by the hand.

\- If you are going after him I will too. - Enjolras got up and went to one of the room and when he got back he was hiding two stakes in his jacket.

\- Enjolras. – Jehan was looking at him with fear.

\- Look, with or without soul, he attacked me. - He spoke before Courf could argued. - I promise I don’t intend to use unless it been necessary. The idea of killing doesn’t make me happy either.

Courf shook his head and pulled Jehan through the exit. Enjolras started to follow them when Combeferre stopped him. - I don’t know if I will have time to study the book but… it’s Grantaire… just… don’t make anything you may come to regret.

Right after these words Combeferre went back to the library leaving Enjolras alone in the living room. The blond closed his eyes and took a deep breath.In all the time that Enjolras had became a slayer his stakes hadn’t felt so heavy.


End file.
